User talk:Weirdo Guy
Archives */Archive 1/ Due to my page being cluttered up with messages, I've decided to archive them once the page gets full of messages. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Main Page Well, I think we should have an ad for the newsletter, or something to advertize the best series. Or both. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:45, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for Alien Thanks for Corkshot. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 23:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE: Main Page Well, advetizing a bunch would help. Something like what's on the wiki activity thingy. But not many people look there. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah. Ancy at your service! (Talk with me, Discuss with me!) 05:26, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ultimate Rath This is late, but I've decided to take your advice and remove the orange lines. It now looks more like those pictures you make. I asked a staff member to delete the community central picture, though. The new, final version will be unveiled at the time designated by the contest. In fact, you could add the fan lists to your series. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 22:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) You added yourself to my fan list on BTMT. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pictures Sure! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Home Page I'm thinking about stepping down the protection level of the home page to autoconfirmed users. What do you think? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 12:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Protection Well, most of the vandals are IPs, but I guess you're right. I asked some other admins, so I'll wait for feedback from them. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Seth 10 Can I remake Seth 10? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you block people saying bad languange? Because an ungrateful wikia contributer who created Vegeta, Super Saiyan! and Time Under Time who just typed bad languange after he created them. Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) 2 Messages 1. Can I please use the Bengax picture? 2. Can you please visit http://alienx.wikia.com when you have the time? I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 00:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Ult. Cannonbolt Could you make me a picture of Ultimate Cannonbolt standing up in the position of Ristego? One that's clearer like your others? Thanks. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me Can i borrow your idea of Big Time Rush in Ben 10: Unlimited Power for my Other Lists of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes on season 4?, i promise i won't make it look like yours Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Unpixel Can you unpixel image? If yes, how? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 18:33, June 19, 2011 (UTC) HEY! it's me Jonathan (Human) quick, how do i make a custom signature, right now, mine is messed up I want it to be Jonathan (J - U - U) with my profile which is Jonathan, talk page which is J, the 1st U is for my blogs and the 2nd U is for my series Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Jonathan ([User_talk:JonathanTennysion] - [[]] - U) 20:58, June 19, 2011 (UTC) uhhhh, i'm just going to give you a link to my user talk page CLICK HERE NOW! HogwartsRoleplay It should be one a Harry Potter wiki or somewhere else. How is it related to us again?   i like apples 18:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin I see you have made forum for nominating an admin. Roads told me not to make anymore admins since I made Brian an admin.   i like apples 18:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hogwarts RPG Wiki How is a Harry Potter wiki one of our affiliates? An affiliate of ours would be Alien X Fan Fiction, or Ben 10 Planet. Just because a non-Ben 10-related wiki was created by a user here doesn't make it an affiliate. And why is the affiliates page a forum? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 19:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Affiliates Okay. Sorry if I sounded mean. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 19:52, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Are you IAX? Are you IAX from ben10toys.net? Jonathan likes pie like it also 18:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Are you IAX? Are you IAX from ben10toys.net? Jonathan likes pie like it also 18:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ? What do you mean? If you are IAX, I need to talk to you. I've been looking for you. If you are IAX then you wouldn't say that. If you're acting that to my show. Then wait for season 2, you are going to be a hero to all plumbers. You're even going to have an ultimate and fight .... oops, I shouldn't tell you. So, are you IAX? Jonathan likes pie like it also 19:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Killgore I looked on the Killgore page, and I saw three stolen pictures. When I looked in the history, I saw the only editor was you. Why did you steal the pics? LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 05:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) BTUP Category Are you going to make a category for your series? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 12:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Dan 10! Can you add it to the series part on the main page? I like pie 21:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC)